


baby, you're a caramel macchiato

by mondeblue



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys In Love, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Comedy, Crack, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, it's all coffee everything is coffee, jae drools over every single one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondeblue/pseuds/mondeblue
Summary: Jae thinks he's in love with 3 of the baristas at the new cafe, but he's wrong every time. Luckily, Wonpil is willing to wait until he gets it right.





	baby, you're a caramel macchiato

_Sungjin._

    Jae thinks he might die.

    When he’d entered the new cafe down the street from work, giving in to Jimin’s insistence that ‘it’s literally the best thing that has ever happened to this goddamn city’, he’d expected good coffee, good music, a nice atmosphere. Some place to relax and unwind after particularly stressful days at the studio, writing and re-writing jokes that were always too dry, too obscure, too smart. And okay, technically he _had_ gotten all that - the fairy lights strung amidst the ceiling beams _are_ cute, and the coffee is actually worth the price for once - but what he hadn’t asked for was- was _this_.

    “You’ve been coming here quite often, Mr. Park,” the man standing across the counter greets, voice flowing easily over the hottest accent Jae has ever heard, picking up a cup and scribbling his order onto it before he even says a word. His name tag reads _Park Sungjin_ \- because of _course_ he calls Jae Mr. Park when they have the _same last name_ \- and he has brown hair arching off his forehead, shoulders wider than the wage gap and the most beautiful eyes Jae has ever seen.

    He hadn’t asked for all the baristas to be _hot_.

    “Don’t scare the new customer, hyung,” someone yells from the storage room; Sungjin catches Jae’s eye as he’s fishing around his wallet for exact change and rolls his eyes good-naturedly. Jae’s heart starts beating so fast he legitimately considers looking up the symptoms of a heart attack.

Another employee emerges, running a hand through his hair. _Wonpil_ , his name tag reads, scribbled messily and adorned with a little heart. It’s kind of really cute, but also really cringey at the same time. “I’m just trying to make good conversation,” Sungjin retorts as he takes the money from Jae’s outstretched hand. His fingers are warm and smell of coffee beans.

That’s it. Jae’s in love with Sungjin.

“I don’t know,” he says, is grateful for the years of radio-hosting that have built up his reserve of social skills. He doesn’t know what he would do without them. “‘Mr. Park’ is a bit too stiff to be real conversation, isn’t it?”

Sungjin’s eyes shift. For one terrifying second, Jae thinks he’s offended him- but then he throws his head back and laughs, this ‘ahahahat’ sound that would be dumb if he weren’t offensively attractive. But alas. “What, are you and Wonpil ganging up on me?”

Wonpil appears from behind him as if on cue, holding Jae’s drink in his hand. He’s laughing, too, this low chuckle just underneath his breath. “What can I say? We get along well, don’t we, ‘Mr. Park’?” His imitation of Sungjin is weirdly spot-on. Jae takes the cup, feels something weird run from his hands all the way down to his toes. Probably the scent of caffeine triggering his unhealthy addiction, he reasons.

“Sure do,” he says, and debates giving Sungjin his number. But there’s a line growing behind him and at least half of them are probably only there for the baristas, so he lets the opportunity slip away from him and leaves.

\--

_Young K._

When Jae comes in two days later, hoping to see Sungjin, he’s immediately disappointed at the sight of silver hair poking out from behind the pastries display. But then he walks up to the counter, and when he sees the face attached to that silver hair he kind of wants to die.

“Ah, blondie!” His name tag features a barely discernible _Brian_ crossed out and replaced with _Young K_ , and he’s got the nicest facial structure Jae has ever seen. “Sungjin told me about you. Venti espresso, vanilla creamer, right?” When Jae nods, a little awestruck, he grabs a cup and yells, “Blondie’s order!”

“Hey, you’re back,” it’s the same guy from Sungjin’s shift - Wonpil. His eyes gleam gold in the fairy lights strung above them as he sets about making Jae’s order. “I _told_ you he was cute, hyung.”

Young K- Brian? Brian sounds better, Jae decides - _Brian_ grins at him _._ Jae feels himself melting. “You’re from California, right?” English _-_ lilting and charmingly accented. “I’m from Toronto.”

That’s it. Jae is officially in love with two people at once. He hopes Sungjin doesn’t mind sharing.

“Ew,” he says, letting his Cali drawl slip through, because he has weird ways of flirting. “A lumberjack. Where’s your maple syrup?”

Brian rolls his eyes. “Where’s your _functional_ government?”

Jae chokes, and thinks he might actually die.

“Please stop leaving me out of this conversation,” Wonpil jokes, reaching over the counter and handing Jae his drink. Jae lets their fingers brush this time, not really knowing why, and just barely catches the way Wonpil’s eyes widen.

“Do your job, Pil,” Brian says, bumping his shoulder against Wonpil’s in a way that turns Jae a little green-eyed. “Wonpil is the only one of us who works full-time,” he explains. “He’s supposed to tell us if there are any cute regulars. Because, you know, we’re all painfully single.”

 Jae blinks. “That’s fair,” he admits.

“It's not too bad,” Wonpil agrees. “I mean- lots of options.” He winks at Jae. Jae, never being one to back down from a challenge, sticks his tongue out at him in petulance. Wonpil laughs; Jae grins.

Brian is looking between the two of them with an amused smirk his infuriatingly perfect lips. The room suddenly seems too close. “Sorry,” he says, “am I interrupting something?”

“What? No,” Jae and Wonpil say at the same time, glancing at each other briefly. Wonpil has strange eyes, Jae thinks. Like a deer. Something is hovering in the space between them, but he isn't sure what. “We're just joking around, right Pillie?”

Wonpil chokes; Brian raises an eyebrow. “ _Pillie?_ ”Wonpil’s voice is a little incredulous, and also an octave higher. Jae wonders if he's a singer.

“Yeah.” Jae shrugs. “I like the sound of it. Suits you, too.”

Wonpil pauses to think about it. Jae observes the set of his mouth before redirecting his attention to Brian's forearms, flexing as he stretches his arms above his head and yawns. The crisp white barista uniform looks good on him - then again, a potato sack would probably look equally as good. Sometimes Jae thinks God really is unfair. “Not the worst nickname I've ever received,” he says. “See you next time, hyungie.”

When Jae steps back out into the winter air, he finds that he can’t really feel the cold.

\--

_Dowoon._

“Back so soon?” The new barista, who is notably not Sungjin or Brian, asks.

The world promptly ends.

“Um,” Jae is stammering for the first time in _years_ , reeling from the contrast between the barista’s quiet smile and the ocean-deep voice that had come from it. It feels like butter and could probably melt the north pole within 0.5 seconds. “Ye- yeah. What can I say? Writing bad jokes 9 to 5 isn’t exactly a rewarding job.”

“Hyungie!” Wonpil is already holding his drink out to him, before he’s even said his order or handed over any money. “You’re back,” he says warmly.

Jae’s heart is beating fast, so fast; the barista - _Yoon Dowoon_ , it says on his name tag in carefully printed all-caps - has eyes that could swallow him whole, and he would let them, because _holy shit._ He thought _Brian’s_ arms were nice - he can’t even begin describing what he’s seeing underneath Dowoon’s rolled-up sleeve when he reaches out expectantly.

“You _do_ need to pay, you know,” he says in _that voice_. Jae wonders how Wonpil manages to work with him multiple shifts. “Just because everyone here likes you doesn’t mean you get drinks on the house.”

“Wait, really? I mean-” Jae tries not to sound as excited as he feels. He’s out of cash today, has to spend an extra minute digging for his credit card with Dowoon staring down at him the entire time. It’s extremely intimidating but also really hot, because of course it is. “-I mean, that makes sense, I’m very likeable,” he says, swiping his card against the machine.

Dowoon chuckles - Jae thinks it might be his undoing. “Wonpil-hyung certainly thinks so,” he says, voice taking on a teasing lilt before Wonpil shrieks and smacks him on the arm. It’s the first time Wonpil has appeared less than completely put-together, but instead of being weirded out or startled, Jae finds it oddly endearing.

Which doesn’t make sense at all. He’s starting to think that all these attractive men are beginning to take a toll on his mental health.

\--

[5:38 pm]

 **jae:** i hate hot ppl y do they have 2 exist and make my life hard

 

 **jimin** : for fucks sake man stop angsting over ur cute barista

 **jimin** : uve been going there everyday for like. 2 weeks

 

 **jae:** but it isnt just ONE (1) cute barista

 **jae:** theres like

 **jae:** 3 of them

 **jae:** and theyre all equally hot and it makes me  s t r e s s

 **jae:** ok if i describe them 2 u will u stop judging me

 

 **jimin** : no promises

 **jimin** : and u just want a chance to fawn over hot guys

 

 **jae:** im not denying that

 **jae:** but moving on

 **jae** : so theres sungjin right

 **jae** : oh my god

 **jae** : nicest eyes i have ever seen

 **jae** : all sparkly n shit its like they radiate a light of their own

 **jae** : wow i am so gay

 **jae** : anyways

 **jae** : broad ass fucken shoulders like goddamn

 **jae** : lookin like he could carry the entire universe

 **jae** : cute ass smile

 **jae** : cute ass too

 

 **jimin** : oh my god

 

 **jae** : he’s so formal and polite and its so????? hot?????? but at the same time hes like the dad friend who makes u soup when ur sick and scolds u n shit

 **jae** : but not scolding in a Park Jimin way

 **jae** : scolding in a

 **jae** : hot way

 

 **jimin** : fascinating

 

 **jae** : yes i know

 **jae** : moving on

 **jae** : there’s brian

 **jae** : BRIAN

 **jae** : B R I A N

 **jae** : 1. he plays the bass

 **jae** : (he can play my bass if u know what i mean)

 **jae** : ;)

 

 **jimin** : im leaving

 

 **jae** : no wait dont

 **jae** : at least wait until i finish :(

 **jae** : so yes brian

 **jae** : he speaks english and hes so snarky and he mATCHES MY SARCASM????

 

 **jimin** : i match ur sarcasm 24/7 what are you saying

 

 **jae** : yes but are you a hot korean-canadian named brian who plays the bass

 **jae** : thought not

 **jae** : anyways so

 **jae** : facial structure 10000000000000000000/10

 **jae** : lookin like a GOD with that silver hair

 **jae** : id let him smite me

 

 **jimin** : jesus h christ

 

 **jae** : AND FINALLY

 **jae** : YOON DOWOON

 **jae** : HE WRITES HIS FULL NAME ON HIS NAME TAG WHICH IS THE CUTEST FUCKING THING I HAVE EVER SEEN

 **jae** : he’s so awkward and shy but his voice is deeper than the marianas trench????? and when he gets comfortable around u he turns into this absolute shit but u can never get angry at him because he is sO CUTE

 **jae** : BUT SO HOT

 **jae** : HIS ARMS

 **jae** : COULD CHOKE ME

 **jae** : AND ID THANK HIM WITH MY DYING BREATH

 **jae** : LOOKS LIKE A FLOWER BOY BUT HIS VOICE IS THE PERSONIFICATION OF THE DADDY KINK

 

 **jimin** : are u done

 

 **jae** : YES

 **jae** : .

 **jae** : … no

 **jae** : there is someone else

 

 **jimin** : tell me then

 **jimin** : where did the all caps go?

 

 **jae** : cuz like. idk how i feel abt him

 

 **jimin** : ok this one im actually interested in for once

 

 **jae** : i hate u

 **jae** : but ur the only one whos willing to listen

 **jae** : so

 **jae** : his name is wonpil and hes the only full-timer

 **jae** : he knows my drink by heart

 **jae** : he’s younger than everyone except dowoon

 **jae** : voice is kinda weird like

 **jae** : it’s average pitch???? but it has this interesting quality to it like

 **jae** : it’s very soft

 **jae** : like a kitten

 **jae** : i hear him humming when he makes the drinks sometimes and let me tell u i have not heard a voice like that in my entire life

 **jae** : and i work with singers

 

 **jimin** : mhm

 

 **jae** : it’s a lot higher than his speaking voice and it sounds like honey and sunshine and cheesy romcom soundtracks

 **jae** : pretty nice if u ask me

 

 **jimin** : go on

 

 **jae** : also his smile is weird?????

 **jae** : he has this really wide mouth and it gets even bigger when he smiles

 **jae** : u can see all of his teeth

 **jae** : n his eyes crinkle up until they disappear

 **jae** : n he’s always smiling like he means it which is not something u see very often

 **jae** : plus like

 **jae** : he calls me ‘hyungie’ and i call him ‘pillie’ and they’re like these super exclusive nicknames

 **jae** : like no one else calls him pillie except me and he doesnt call anyone hyungie except me

 **jae** : and hes gross and sentimental and he isnt afraid of speaking his (usually hella cheesy) feelings and normally it would rub me the wrong way bc wow talk abt the polar opposite of me

 **jae** : he’s heart on his sleeve i’m… heart in my shoes?????

 **jae** : i did not think that thru

 **jae** : moving on

 **jae** : its rlly easy to talk to him and i guess its nice but its also weird because i get these weird feelings

 **jae** : ok wait imma put all the examples into one big paragraph

 **jae** : ready?

 

 **jimin** : ye

 

 **jae** : 1. ok so the first time i heard his voice i got this weird lurch in my heart like i was literally bout to die, n at first i thought it was bc sungjin looked at me but it happened literally the second i heard his voice

  1. whenever he hands me my drink n our hands touch it feels like im being shocked. like he’s just always charged with static electricity n somehow it always gets passed to me
  2. he called me cute and then brian spoke english and then i almost actually died????? but idk if it was bc wonpil called me cute or brian’s english
  3. Brian casually bumped shoulders with him once n i got really jelly but im not sure if im jealous of wonpil or brian
  4. The first time he called me hyungie i felt like i was on fire but that was also when dowoon SPOKE for the first time so thats a whole lotta confusion there
  5. n when dowoon said smth abt every1 liking me i remember being excited but i dont know why. like i know it was bc of the implication that at least 1 of them is attracted to me but i dont know which one i was hoping for????



 

 **jimin** : jae

 **jimin** : im not even gonna tell u anything

 **jimin** : just go back n read everything u just sent

 **jimin** : u big idiot

 

 **jae** : wait why

 **jae** :

 **jae** : oh

 **jae** : OH

 **jae** : I

 **jae** : I HAVE TO GO

 

 **jimin** : sometimes i think i deserve to be paid for this

\--

_Wonpil._

The cafe is crowded, more than normal. Jae keeps his eyes on Wonpil as he’s waiting for the crowd to thin out.

The other baristas are attractive in their own right, but Wonpil has this… _glow_ to him that’s hard to define. Like a magnetic field radiating sunshine and flowers, drawing people to him and giving them comfort and happiness in return. Once Jae starts looking, _really_ looking, it’s impossible to look away.

The way he makes an effort to learn each and every customer’s name. The way he smiles unendingly, eyes speaking more than his voice. Jae swallows hard before approaching the counter.

He’s more serious than he has been in a very long time, and it terrifies him a little bit. Gone is the joking; about how ‘Brian can choke me’, ‘Sungjin could push me down an active volcano’, ‘Dowoon could tell me to castrate myself and I’d do it while thanking him’. Wonpil’s smile grows warmer when they lock eyes, and Jae thinks he might be the dumbest person alive for never really seeing him properly.

“Hyungie,” he greets, eyes twinkling with laughter. Jae nearly falls over. “The usual?”

Jae clears his throat, grips the counter for support. “Actually, uh,” he starts, “I’m actually craving something else right now…” At Wonpil’s confusion, his confidence grows, allowing a grin to slide onto his face. “Maybe something a little… sweeter?”

Jae winks salaciously. Wonpil chokes.

“The door,” he says, hunched over and wheezing, pointing in the direction of the exit, “is right there.”

Jae blinks. He’s not sure what he feels - dear god, is that _genuine emotion_? He’s sort of horrified. “Okay,” he says, backing away slowly. Wonpil isn’t looking at him. “Uh… bye.”

“ _Goodbye_ ,” Wonpil enunciates slowly, still wheezing even as Jae backs out of the door and into the sidewalk.

Outside, he throws his hands in the air and looks at the sky. “What do I do now?” he asks, slightly pissed off. Thunder rumbles in the distance, as if saying, _your fault, not mine._ Jae is about to respond but it’s then that the door opens, and he is so glad he didn’t start speaking because it’s Wonpil coming out the door, and it would’ve been difficult to explain why he was yelling at the sky with his arms in the air.

“Hey,” he greets, nervous, fumbling for something to say, “about that-”

“Shut up,” Wonpil says, evidently distressed. He closes the distance between them in the space of a heartbeat and grabs Jae’s face, a little harder than necessary. Jae has never been so confused in his life. “Shut _up_ ,” Wonpil repeats, with feeling.

“I didn’t even say-”

He never gets to finish his sentence, because that is Wonpil’s mouth on his, blocking his words from escape. Jae finds that he doesn’t really mind.

He also wonders, briefly, if this is what heaven feels like.

Wonpil’s cheeks are flushed when they pull away, his hands unbearably warm where they press against Jae’s ears. “You,” he says, “are so lucky I find you cute. What was that? ‘I’m craving something sweeter’? What kind of _euphemism_ \- is it a sex thing? Oh my god, do you have a _coffee kink?_ ”

“Wait, _what_? No!” Jae pulls Wonpil’s hands off his face, but finds that he doesn’t really want to let go. “I just thought you would appreciate a pick-up line like that because, you know, you’re really cheesy and gross-”

“Why are you _insulting me_ when you just asked me out? It’s like you _want_ me to say no!” Wonpil’s voice is gradually rising in pitch, and his eyebrows are furrowed, but this close Jae can see the slow smile spreading across his face.

“But are you?” Jae grins. He knows the answer already - and from Wonpil’s exasperated huff, he knows that the younger does too. “Are you going to say no, Pillie?”

Wonpil makes a small noise of despair. Jae finds it ridiculously cute. “No more calling me Pillie. It’s too cute and I don’t like it. _I’m_ supposed to be the cute one.”

“You just asked if I had a _coffee kink_ -”

“Oh my god, never mind, I _don’t_ want to date you, I’m going to go home and file a restraining order against you so I never see your face again.” Wonpil tries - and fails - to glare. Jae just laughs, uses their interlocked hands to pull Wonpil closer and kiss him. He tastes like coffee, because of course he does.

“That’s an odd way of saying ‘wow, I’m utterly head-over-heels for you, Jae, never let me go’.” Jae’s impression of Wonpil is awful and he knows it.

From the way Wonpil’s brow creases, he definitely thinks so too. “Sometimes I wish you’d fallen for one of the other guys instead.”

Jae grins. “You don’t mean that.”

“No,” Wonpil agrees reluctantly, looks kind of angry about it too. “No, I really don’t.”


End file.
